custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarduk
Tarduk was an Agori of the Jungle Tribe, widely regarded as a celebrated treasure-hunter. History Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Tarduk began his life on Spherus Magna more than 150,000 years ago, hailing from the eastern regions of Bota Magna. As he grew older, Tarduk came to witness the plight of the Iron Tribe as the Dreaming Plague consumed the Tribe. By the time of the Core War, Tarduk came to participate in the combat sparingly, putting his knowledge to use as a field medic on behalf of the Jungle Tribe. As such, Tarduk spent the earliest years of his career defending the Jungle Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Vastus' forces. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability as a symptom of increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a planet-wide shockwave known as The Shattering was known to have been triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling to large chunks of the planet away from the surface. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Tarduk was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna and was cut off from his homeland in the Aqua Magna region. Bara Magna Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his comrades, Tarduk was one of several Core War combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Tarduk became an advocate of the Agori Social System. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Tesara unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Tarduk was known to have established himself as a Treasure Hunter, trawling the Wastelands of Bara Magna for mechanical components needed to facilitate technological advancements. Adept at salvaging and repairing his findings, Tarduk would eventually gain a reputation for salvaging treasures and launching successful expeditions into the Wastelands. Following Malum's exile from the Fire Tribe, Ackar entered into an arena match with Gelu of the Ice Tribe in light of a dispute over a large quantity of Exsidian. Emerging as the victor, Ackar claimed the supply for the Fire Tribe, leaving the Ice Tribe to ensure delivery of the Exsidian to Vulcanus. With Strakk and Kirbold assigned to guard the caravan, the Ice Tribe notably reached out to the Jungle Tribe for additional support. Answering the call, Tarduk and Gresh journeyed to Iconox, with Tarduk intent on navigating a safe passage around the Dunes of Treason. However, owing to Metus' involvement, the Bone Hunters caught wind of the trade and rose up to claim the Exsidian themselves, deeming the Glatorian to be inexperienced enough for them to outmaneuver. With the caravan growing increasingly delayed, Ackar and Kiina were dispatched into the Wastelands in search of the convoy. Finding the Agori stranded on the edge of Skrall River, Tarduk soon explained to the Glatorian that Bone Hunters had attacked the caravan, which had plummeted into the Dark Falls. Hatching a scheme to trick the Skrall into collecting the Exsidian for them, the Glatorian commissioned Strakk to act as a decoy, warding a Skrall patrol into the area. Once the squadron had reclaimed the caravan and its contents, however, Kiina, Gresh and Ackar ambushed the Skrall and made off with the caravan. Heading south, Tarduk and his cohorts were attacked by Malum, who had risen through the ranks of a Vorox pack and proclaimed himself the new ruler of the Sand Tribe. With the Glatorian confronting Stronius, leader of the Skrall platoon, Tarduk witnessed Kiina and Ackar convincing him that Malum and his Vorox were in fact reinforcements sent to secure the caravan and its contents, prompting the Skrall to engage the Vorox and enabling the Glatorian and Agori to escape with the Exsidian. Continuing their journey south to Vulcanus, the convoy happened across a downed Bone Hunter pack, with one survivor recounting the attack before succumbing to his injuries. Ambushed by Telluris in the Skopio XV-1, Ackar was swiftly targeted as the group's leader and rendered unconscious. With Kiina taking command, the Glatorian were able to disrupt the vehicle's internal mechanics using the Exsidian ingots, dealing tremendous damage and creating the opportunity for them to tear it apart. Tarduk then accompanied the convoy back to Vulcanus before parting ways. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Tarduk and his fellow Jungle Tribe members struggled after the Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats, with Gresh notably losing the contested rights to an oasis in an arena match against a Skrall in Vulcanus. Northward Expedition Several months later, Tarduk was tasked with preparing Atero Arena in anticipation of the Great Tournament, alongside Scodonius, Crotesius, Kyry and Kirbold. Completing his task, Tarduk began exploring a nearby sand dune, where he happened across a metal tablet depicting the Red Star. Convinced that his find was connected to the forgotten history of the Agori, Tarduk proposed a northward expedition to the Agori, earning the support of Crotesius and Kirbold and managing to negotiate the use of three Sand Stalkers from Metus. Venturing past Iconox, the three Agori traveled through the White Quartz Mountains of northern Bara Magna, where they were ambushed by a pack of Iron Wolves. Taken to Surel, a former Core War veteran who was wounded in the Shattering and restored to health by the Iron Wolves, the Agori were taken prisoner and ordered to return to Bara Magna. Managing to escape only by the intervention of the Elemental Lords of Fire and Ice, Tarduk and his cohorts were again obstructed by Surel, who refused to grant them passage north owing to the tremendous perils that lay ahead. Convincing the wounded Glatorian that they sought knowledge, however, Tarduk was able to ensure passage for himself, Kirbold, Crotesius and their mounts, departing back on their original course before an avalanche blocked their return. Further north, the Agori entered the Forest of Blades and Kirbold voiced his reluctance to continue. Despite convincing the Agori to continue north, the true nature of the Forrest of Blades weakened Kirbold's commitment further and the Agori resolved to return to Iconox alone while Tarduk and Crotesius continued to complete their quest. Parting with Kirbold, Tarduk and Crotesius ventured deeper into the Forrest of Blades, remarking the husks of Core War combatants fused with the trees. Ambushed by the Elemental Lord of Jungle, Tarduk and Crotesius were restrained and taken prisoner. Although Tarduk's role as a Jungle Tribe combatant earned him his freedom, the Elemental Lord of Jungle refused to grant Crotesius freedom. With Kirbold returning with a lit torch, the Agori started a forest fire, creating an opportunity for the Agori to escape. Trailing north up the River Dormus, the Agori attempted to cross the river only for Crotesius to be dragged beneath the current by the Elemental Lord of Water. Attempting to rescue their companion, Tarduk and Kirbold were captured by the Elemental Lord and interrogated for details about their quest in air bubbles. Once the water began to freeze, however, the Elemental Lord of Water fled, leaving the Agori suspended deep beneath the water. Breaking for the surface, Tarduk and his cohorts were rescued by the Elemental Lord of Rock, who in turn began to interrogate them on the bank of the River Dormus, using his powers to conjure a duplicate of Tarduk made of Rock. Convincing the Elemental Lord that they sought answers to the Valley of the Maze, however, the Agori were granted passage on their quest and permitted to continue. Venturing further north to the origins of the River Dormus, Tarduk remarked the mythical Spirit's Wish rock formation and bid his companions to investigate the ancient archway with him. Supposed to possess magical properties, the three Agori traveled through the archway and were transported back to the dunes surrounding the ruins of Atero. Having missed the Skrall Invasion of Atero and their progress undone, the Agori were forced to abandon their quest in order to support their tribes, though Tarduk harbored a desire to finish the quest and uncover the secrets of the Red Star. Arrival of Mata Nui Tarduk thus returned to Tesara, where he returned to his activities supporting the Jungle Tribe. Attending an arena match between Tarix and Vastus, Tarduk witnessed Ackar and Kiina disrupt the match, informing the arena of an attack on Tajun and proposed a counterattack on Roxtus in the hopes of driving both the Skrall and Bone Hunters from Bara Magna. Winning over the support of the Glatorian and Agori spectators, the Glatorian revealed Mata Nui, a mysterious traveler believed to be the exiled pilot of the Great Spirit Robot, to the Agori. The following morning, word reached the Agori that Kiina and Berix had been abducted by Bone Hunter spies during the night. Summoned to Roxtus for a confrontation with Tuma, Mata Nui set off alone, entrusting Ackar to lead the Glatorian in their efforts to piece together the settlements of Bara Magna. Having mustered support from the Tribes of Bara Magna, Ackar would later lead a united fighting force of Agori and Glatorian to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city. Drawn back on his journey north, however, Tarduk did not heed the call to action and instead embarked on the journey to the Valley of the Maze alone. Despite his absence, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won Roxtus, bulldozing over the Skrall and Bone Hunters whilst suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Retracing his original route and avoiding confrontation with Surel and the Elemental Lords, Tarduk would eventually make his way deep into the Valley of the Maze in search of the Great Beings and the purpose of the Red Star. Tarduk was involved in two quests to the north in search of the Great Beings. On the second one, he was discovered by Mata Nui, chained over a pool of lava. Mata Nui freed him and they both fled the chamber as the place began dissolving. In its place, the Great Volcano emerged from the earth. They then ventured inside where they found a power source for the Prototype Robot. Tarduk is currently on Spherus Magna, aiding in attempts to integrate the Matoran Universe inhabitants with Agori/Glatorian society. Abilities and Traits Harboring few aspirations of upward mobility, Tarduk was motivated purely by the thrill of discovery. Widely perceived to be an optimist, Tarduk was a respected treasure hunter and explorer, able to navigate the deserts of Bara Magna with tremendous ease. Tarduk used the claws on his limbs and shoulder-mounted blades to defend himself. As a member of the Agori species, Tarduk was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, he did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Forms Appearances *''Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity'' Category:Agori Category:Bara Magna